Medea Bonez
|name= Medea Bonez |kanji= ボネスメディア |romaji= Bonesu Media |alias= Gadreel (ゲードリール, Gēdorīru; lit. "Wall of God") |status= |race= |birthdate= |birthplace= Cube II, Tartaros |gender= Female |age= |blood type= O |education= Underworld |hair color= Dark Chocolate |eye color= Rose |vision= 20/19 |skin tone= Fair |height= 167.64 cm 5'6 ft. |weight= 55.79 kg 123 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Succubus Eye Tartaros |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Guildmaster of Succubus Eye Crown Princess of the Underworld |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Asexual (Biromantic) |marital status= Single |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Kraken Bonez (Grandfather) Aojiro Bonez (Mother) Azalea Bonez (Sister) Moira Bonez (Sister) Akuma Bonez (Brother) Kosen Bonez (Brother) Anastasia Skylark (Niece) |magic= |curse= Tenga Goken Bomb Curse |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Medea Bonez (ボネスメディア, Bonesu Media) is the third child of the [[Aojiro Bonez|'Underworld's Briar Rose']]. Conceived after Aojiro's first two attempts at creating a proper Bonez heir failed, the demoness would be rewarded with a monstrosity in the making. A dosage of proved to be just the trick necessary for producing the type of amoral/immoral mixture that Ao so desperately sought. While her other children were strong enough, they lacked the conviction that this new addition possessed. Truly evil in a sense that harkened to Bonez tradition while also moving the game forward. That she was steadfastly loyal to her family name only sweetened the pie for Ao. Christened as Medea, she would slowly embody the civic virtues that were necessary for a person of her station. Becoming a member of Tartaros upon reaching proper age, she would also take over as guildmaster of Succubus Eye, succeeding her mother, who now rules as the Queen of the Underworld. She is thought to be heir presumptive falling her sisters' fall from grace; her position as Crown Princess would be confirmed once her mother made her heir apparent. Appearance From the chaotic red of her eyes to the psychotic grin that is often seen, it is clear that Medea is dangerous. She possesses a devilish aura that is constantly exuded by her body language, from her cocky lean to her diabolical expression. Her dark chocolate colored hair is kept long forming spiky bangs across her forehead while two longer bangs frame each side of her deceivingly heart-shaped face. The rest of her locks are about waist-length, kept somewhat unruly by the girl's penchant for explosions and wanton destruction. Contrasting with the blood color of her eyes is skin the color of milk, pale from years spent in the underworld and on the Cube. Compared to most demons she is notably short, cresting at around 5'6 likely due to her angelic heritage. Tied to the back of her head is an oversized green bow, a point of differentiation. Similarly, she wears a dress reminiscent of the 1600s, done in conservative style with long-sleeves and green trim and outlining. In addition she possesses a corset around her waist while the skirt portion of her dress is long and sweeping. Surprisingly, this does not inhibit her battle prowess. The last distinguishing feature is a scarlet eye resting on the center of her chest, slitted pupils emphasizing the bright red irises. They only serve to drive home the point of the child's dubious sanity. In the time that has elapsed her appearance is largely unaltered. Her eyes are the same shade of malevolent red, coupled with an uncontrollable glee as the world burns around her. Meanwhile, her manner of dress is unchanged, retaining a uniquely antique appearance with the same slitted scarlet eye resting in the center. Perhaps the most significant difference is that she has grown in height, no longer a tiny tot at 5'6. Having grown about six inches in the elapsed time period. Despite this, she remains shorter than the rest of her siblings and her mother for that matter. She appears to have become more effeminate, losing the childish fat of adolescence and replacing it with the fuller curves. Though said gains are hidden from view by her conservative dress, donned to differentiate Medea from her rebellious sisters. Likewise, her hair is still held in place by a prominent green bow, while the bangs that obscured her forehead are now swept aside in a part. Likewise, her chocolate locks have grown noticeably, stretching to her waist while covering the entire length of her back. Her wings remain a notable fixture, often partially spread for the moment when she needs to take flight. They are now covered by fabric, perhaps to keep them out of the glare of the sun when not in use. Otherwise, Medea's fashion tastes remain unchanged. Yet there is another side to the matter. Conceived from the union of a demon and an angel, she would be privy to another side of existence. Originally uncovering this form after years of training. Unsurprisingly, her figure is altered dramatically upon taking this form. Gone is the maleficent scarlet hue of her eyes, replaced by a transparent blue that appears almost white in some lighting. Her hair loses its wildness, cascading uniformly down the length of her back. Gone are deranged expressions, replaced instead by a cold aloofness befitting her station. There's a contemporary beauty to her now heart-shaped face that is reminiscent of statues, perfect geometric features melding with a form that celebrates its inherent attractiveness without flaunting it. Her wings also undergo a change. While remaining raven-colored, they have a downy texture, no longer composed of the more skin-like material. They are shown to be greater in dimension as well, encompassing several body widths when completely unfurled. Creating a stunning display when she chooses to do so. Perhaps the most notable change is her attire. No longer antiquated in form, it is reminiscent of a priestess's vestments, composed of an ivory dress with a thigh high slit on each side, as well detached sleeves. Simple in design, it is only embellished with a golden belt around her waist and a collar necklace. Personality Defining Medea, especially in her younger days, is a principal bloodlust. It craves the destruction of her adversaries in the most gruesome, horrifying ways possible, scarring the land, the people, and possibly the world. At times it is shown to both meet and exceed her mother's and grandfather's, much to their pride and her older siblings' chagrin. She can be found brainstorming new methods of exacting untold misery both within combat settings and afterwards, making use of information and weaknesses she learned in battle and synthesizing them later. Nonetheless, Medea still appears stumped on how to make Naazarine suffer, only able to uncover that an absence of pain would be her greatest suffering. Perhaps contrasting with this unavoidable killing intent is a overwhelming, if not disturbing cheerfulness. Even in the throes of a massacre the young woman can be found smiling, a mix of unhinged joy and genuine happiness, confusing adversaries as she displays the same innocent excitement as a kid at the candy store. Though this confusion is dispelled as her violent tendencies rear their ugly head. Nonetheless, Dea returns to the same happy-go-luck guise as soon as the opponent is dead on the ground, having the audacity to whistle as she goes on her way. Unsurprisingly, Medea is completely comfortable with discussing murders and massacres with her kin, often doing so in a matter-of-fact manner. She'll often add tips on how they can be executed more efficiently and more brutally, adding in her own experiences with the matter. However, she will often stay her hand around figures such as Echidna, her grandfather, or her mother. If anything, Medea is all ears when they speak, holding onto their every word like a child would, even as an adult. She especially idolizes them for their mean streaks, understanding that each had at one point or another been the perpetrator of a genocide; be it dark guilds, an opposing house, or their own Bonez kin. It is well-founded that the demoness hopes to precipitate her own genocide one day, but against a "group of adversaries that allow her to surpass her ancestors in power and prestige". Hence, it's no accident that she's views the corruption of the gods as a fortuitous moment to make that dream come true. Indeed, Medea is doing everything she can to 'level' up, preparing herself for the 'rush' when she slays her first god; the first of many she hopes. Relationships History Success At Last Round 3 was completed. A satisfied and very unladylike belch was heard, a feather or two emitted with the sound. Her belly swollen from yet another satisfying meal. It appears she really was a man-eater. Not that it was her fault; then again, she wasn't one to say no to a delectable individual. She considered it a sacrifice for the child she conceived; while she knew her methods were proven when it came to siring notable offspring, they all appeared to lack the mentality that the woman required. Hopefully, this one would be different; she had cause for optimism given the unborn child's father. Well, deceased father. The last two times that a child of hers questioned where their father was had not gone over well. Granted the person in question was long gone by the time this question arose. Aojiro stood, her stomach groaning as digestion started, the fallen angel soon to be no more as her belly shrank with each step. She remembered that her father found the demoness's exploits amusing, Ao adding a new dimension to the Bonez terror with her efforts. Granted, she was merely concerned with having a proper heir after her two oldest proved to be disappointments. Sure they had the strength, even the bloodlust in some circumstances, but they were far too moral for her liking. They had to be pushed and prodded to reach the Berserker Bonez level, and after the destruction was completed they would cry and regret. Such un-Bonez like behavior is why she had subsequently given up on them, even as Azalea began to come into her own. Regardless, Aojiro looked toward the future, monitoring the small bulge that was developing in her womb. Another day and another child. The day had arrived. Nearly as large as a house, most avoided the woman as she went through a particularly rigorous pregnancy. While her mood swings were bad and her patience razor thin, the demoness was secretly proud. All of this anguish functioned as a good omen for her and the child that she was to bring into this world. A true Bonez as opposed to the impostors of the past. Alas, her train of thought was broken by the first contractions, Aojiro's mind becoming singularly focused on pushing out this vicious menace that was to soon befall the world. Her smile remained even as the pain started, the woman's relatively tame growls turning into roars as the contractions kicked up a notch. Before reaching even greater heights, causing the headquarters to shake from her pregnancy-induced fury. The child slowly emerging head-first. The place quaked as the emergence continued at an agonizingly tepid pace. Unrelenting in her objective, however, progress continued as the neck, then the torso, and the legs appeared. With a final thunderous cry, the baby emerged, answering her mother's booming voice with a resonating call of her own. Something that made Aojiro's twisted, crooked heart gloat. While the others were shaken by the intensity of the exchange. Taking the now dozing girl, Aojiro marveled at the dark chocolate locks that already covered the baby's head. As if sensing her mother's undivided attention, the child's opened, revealing irises the color of blood before settling into a less unsettling rose hue. This sight caused to the woman to beam, a sight that was somehow more disturbing than Ao's typical malice. Unlike her first two children, Aojiro felt a genuine maternal affection for the child, brushing her lips across the wide-eyed baby in a tender manner. "Medea. Medea Bonez." she murmured, giving her baby girl a name as the child's grandfather entered the room. No doubt drawn to the ruckus and pungent fear that permeated the building. "And the father?" he asked simply, already anticipating the answer. "We both know what happened to him," was her response before handing over the newest addition to her father. With wants for little as a child, Medea would spend most of her adolescence joined at her mother's hip. Wherever Aojiro went Dea followed, possessing a profound curiosity when it came to her mother's tasks. She often heard whispers about her mother's temperament, many mixed with both terror and respect. They called her a ravager, a sublime demoness with genocidal tendencies. Part of her was tempted to question them on the matter, though each time she approached them they would shy away. The girl would quickly realize that this was due to her mother being situated only a few feet away. One example of poor judgment could lead to decimation that would only bring wishes for death. Ever the astute one, Medea could see this promise written in Aojiro's expression, ultimately choosing to return to her mother's side. Though this did not attempt her from grilling them when alone. Her own Bonez blood emerging as her blood-red eyes glowed with a fervor born of the line's innate madness. Soon she would learn just how effectively she could attain information in this manner. Though Medea would eventually discover that not all knowledge was true, having to sort through hoards of words and phrases in search of what she really wanted to know. Nevertheless, she found it amusing that they were afraid of a child. Did the Bonez name incite that much terror that even a small child bearing the moniker could scare the masses? Apparently so. Unfortunately, she did not have much time to ponder this information, as she would be soon subjected to Aojiro's tough love regiment. While genuinely doting on her child, she still had no time for a weakling. Thus, Medea was thrust into combat scenarios, learning to evade her mother's landscape covering offensives while fighting opponents of Aojiro's choosing. All were designed to brutalize and challenge her daughter while testing whether or not Medea had the capability of handling the baggage that came with her surname. Regardless of the consequences, these training exercises were done in earnest. Perhaps brutal wasn't quite the word, as each time Medea returned she was a mess both physically and mentally. Beleaguered and besieged with cuts that exposed bones and even offered a peek of some organs. Yet somehow she was grinning through the entire affair. Losses turned into hard-fought victories as instinct took over, each bout honing her bloodlust to a deadly sharpness. That her appearance was a wreck bothered Aojiro little as she saw that rapturous grin on her beloved daughter's face. Catching her when she fell while gently holding Medea's organs in place. While her abilities had yet to awaken, the girl's physical prowess already took on qualities similar to the uncles and grandfather. Blows that could neatly cleave mountains in two were already at her disposal, even if such monstrous strength had no business residing in a child's frame. Regardless, it was very much there, allowing for her to snatch victories even as her developing body was pushed to and past its breaking point regularly. Indeed the girl would become intimately familiar with the recuperation area. Visiting it on a regular basis while using the place as a time to think. Recalling information from her earlier days as she questioned her mother about various topics. Medea's particular focus lie in the man-eater argument as it was a common thread in most of her interactions with the other guild members. Namely males of all races that caught Aojiro's interest would often disappear after meeting her. Surprisingly, Ao was mum on the issue, not sure how to approach the subject when the person asking the question was someone that she very much adored. Regardless, she remained as honest as she had with the rest of her children, noting that Medea's status in recovery would allow for any tantrum to remain contained. Yet the reaction that awaited the end of the narrative proved just as surprising as her initial struggles when telling the story; for Medea laughed herself hoarse. The idea of her mother swallowing males whole and digesting them was hilarious the girl, even as she recognized that her father was one of the victims. Regardless, her mother's philosophy had already resonated with Medea, allowing her to dismiss any sadness and fury on the basis that she was stronger because of her father's sacrifice. Not that he really had a choice in the matter. It finally arrived. The moment when Medea stepped into her birthright as a full Bonez. Faced with a plateau of monsters straight out of a child's nightmare Medea had the nerve to grin. Before a psychotic laugh loosed itself from her throat as they tore into her. Before being ripped to shreds as a malevolent wave of curse power surged through the area, blanketing those who weren't immediately blown away in the blast. Her excitement teetering on ecstasy as two midnight wings emerged from her back, creating a buffeting wind that cleared the area around her. With a roar that shook those present to their core, she began her counteroffensive, her hands and arms operating as blades as she broke through their lines before taking to the skies. Feeling a pressure building in her, one that begged to be loosed. It had to be released immediately as her bloodline sang, the first explosion causing it to rise an octave higher. The carnage was magnificent as she bludgeoned her foes, casting a shadow over the battlefield before dropping into a steep dive. Leveling a section of the cohort. Even as her clothes were shredded the woman wouldn't stop, only given reprieve from her actions when she ran out of opponents to kill. In one final flourish, she laid waste to the area with a massive spiral, leaving piles of skeleton bones to bleach in the sun. Out of boredom, she bent down to pick one up, handling it with the utmost care. Before it splintered in her hands, becoming dust. "Shame, I was hoping for a bit more," she noted aloud, her disappointment present as the warmongering tendencies faded. Surely there would be more to this a few weaklings. "Ah well." Medea stood before facing Aojiro. As she strolled by her mother she murmured, "Find more next time. Also, make sure they're just a bit stronger than this wretched lot. Love you." Dea then placed a kiss on her mother's cheek before returning to the Cube, unaware of Aojiro's devilish grin. Success had been granted at last. Ascending the Ranks Upon receiving her mother's approval, Medea was placed in Tartaros as a full member. No longer would she be babied, if it can be called that of course. Soon she would split her time between formal missions and training. Though this training was to be far more precise now that she had specific abilities to work with. She would first work with Jackal because he shared the Bomb Curse. A fact that filled her with glee as they began practicing, the woman learning how to set landmines for opposing forces, how to turn individuals into living bombs, and creating spontaneous barriers to isolate people from their loved ones. While the carange that each brought was incredibly appealing to her, what inticed was the psychological aspect of the Bomb Curse. So easily weaponizable that she could toy with people. The idea of making them decide who would be the bomb, who would be sacrificed, where were the landmines. A plethora of possibilities awaited her and each one appeared better than the last. Eventually, the two would engage in battle, besieging each other with blast after blast. Unrelenting even as they felt blood spill, clothes tear, and consciousness fading. No, neither side wanted to give in. Jackal for the sake of his pride and the fact that he first possessed the curse. Medea for the Bonez name and the awe it inspired. The idea of losing to some no name just because he had abilities first was out of the question. She would win or die trying. Then again, death didn't really have the same meaning when you could regenerate. Regardless, Dea had no intentions of losing to him. Abilities Physical Prowess Physiology Nephalem Physiology: Ways of Combat Curse Aptitude Immense Curse Power: Tenga Goken Tenga Goken (天下五剣, Tenga Goken): Bomb Curse Bomb Curse: *'Hanayaka' (華やか, Hanayaka; lit. "Gorgeous"): Category:Bonez Family Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Dark Mage Category:Curse User